


A Very Unique Apology

by completelyhopeless, Shadows_of_Shemai



Series: Darcy and the Hood [16]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/pseuds/Shadows_of_Shemai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's way of saying "I'm sorry" is more than a little screwed up, but Darcy might just be forgiving enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Unique Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts), [Shadows_of_Shemai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/gifts).



> Back when I wrote "Winning the Break Up," Shadows_of_Shemai left a comment with Jason enacting revenge on Stewart for what he did to Darcy. I loved it, and so did CaraLee. I thought about continuing it, but didn't want to do that without permission.
> 
> When I asked, it was suggested that it be part of how Jason got Darcy back, and I loved that idea, too.
> 
> So part of this is not mine, it's as it was from the comment, with a few minor tweaks and additions to make it fit more with the timeline.
> 
> And then I added in one more prompt from pretzel_logic that I had slated for the reunion from the moment I got that comment, and here is the result of that combination.

* * *

_If you're not watching the news, start now._

Darcy frowned, looking at her phone with suspicion. She didn't know that number, and she did not need to be watching the news. She had better things to do, and she hated that guy on channel five anyway. He was pure sleaze, and she couldn't enjoy the eye candy when he made her skin crawl. He wasn't even that good of eye candy.

_Trust me. You'll want to see this._

_I don't know how you got this number, but it's the wrong one. Stop texting me._

_Darcy, it's Dick. Or Nice Ass, if you managed to forget the name. Turn on the news._

She reached for the remote, pressing the button as she typed with one thumb on her phone. _I want to know how you got this number._

_You dated Jason and seriously have to ask me that?_

She sighed. Dick had a point. She knew his “family” had resources. She looked up at the screen and almost dropped her phone.

* * *

“You know, I really should be thanking you,” Jason mused as he tightened the rope around the man's ankles. “If you hadn't cheated on and dumped Darcy—which was really stupid of you, by the way—she wouldn't have gone out with me.”

Stewart shivered in his heart boxers and whimpered behind the gag of his own sock. He had a faint look of hope on his face as Red Hood stroked his chin, lost in thought for a moment. Technically, they were _both_ her exes now, but Jason wasn't going to think about that now. He was going to make sure this jerk got what was coming to him, something he should have had gotten a long time ago.

“I _am_ grateful...” He heaved the man up by his tied hands and tilted him over the train overpass. “But not that grateful; you still made her cry.” 

Jason hadn't seen any tears before he got tased. As far as he knew, Darcy was just pissed at him. She hadn't cried. It was better if she didn't. He didn't want her crying—not over him and not over this Stewart creep. He shoved Steward over the rails, letting him dangle six feet over the tracks.

“Hopefully someone will find you before the next train comes.”

* * *

_I told you. He cares about you._

Darcy looked at her phone. _Yeah, but it's one messed up way of showing it. Killing my ex-boyfriends is not okay._

_Relax. He won't die._

She didn't have time to text Dick to ask if she was going to see that nice ass of his in action before she saw him on screen. She could forgive him for saving Stewart—she still hated that guy, though she supposed she didn't _really_ want him dead—when she got to see that costume again.

She had to get Jason to wear something like it some time.

She would have to forgive him first.

Maybe she already had.

* * *

“You know you should have let the train get him,” Jason said, knowing who was behind him even before Dick spoke or did one of his tricks. “Would have been better.”

“No, it wouldn't. Public humiliation I think Darcy could forgive. Killing, not so much. Stewart isn't like the people you usually deal with. Yeah, he hurt her, cheated on her, but he's not a killer, a drug dealer, or a rapist.” Dick shook his head. “I couldn't let you kill him. I could, however, suggest to Darcy that it was your way of apologizing.”

Jason stared at him. “You did what?”

Dick grinned. “You can thank me later.”

“I'm gonna kill you. That's what I'm gonna do—” Jason stopped as his phone went off. He let Dick flip off the roof as he dug it out of his pocket. He didn't believe this. Darcy. She'd texted him. Weeks and nothing, but today, after he almost killed her ex, she was talking to him again.

If he believed it was her.

If Dick wasn't lying.

_You really took out Stewart for me?_

_Yeah._

_That is the sweetest, most messed up thing anyone's ever done for me._

He ended up smiling. He didn't know why, since she was about to stop texting him and say she never wanted to see him again. Darcy rolled with the punches in the most unbelievable and strangely adorable way he'd ever seen, accepting him and his messed up life and everything she told him about it, but even she had to have limits. She wasn't going to forgive him.

_You did do it for me, right?_

_Yes,_ Jason answered. _And for me. It was fun kicking his ass and scaring the hell out of him._

_We should talk._

_No need._ He knew it was over. He wasn't going to have a chit-chat and go into feelings. Feelings were for people who weren't raised by Batman and hadn't ever died, not him. He used anger. He didn't care about anything else.

Except maybe Darcy.

_Definite need. I'm so cold without your freakishly high body temperature._

He blinked. It wasn't that cold. Not like it was winter or anything. No snow, not even a little rain. He shook his head, starting to type a response. Hers came first.

_That's the equivalent to a normal girlfriend's “I miss you,” btw._

Jason smiled. _I suppose you'll need to tase me._

_Just a few times. To start with. Then maybe some make up sex. 'Cause, you know, that's the best kind. Or so they say._

_I'm willing to find out,_ Jason texted back. Then he frowned. _Why would you forgive me?_

_You idiot. You know why._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was another Texts From Last Night:
> 
> (804): I'm so cold without your freakishly high body temperature  
> (804): that's the equivalent to a normal girlfriends. 'I miss you' btw


End file.
